Spending Time Away
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Nezumi has to leave for a job offer that is too good to refuse, but he'll be gone for nearly a month. Contains sad, lonely ukes and worried, out of it semes. Rated T for perverts in later chapters.


**Spending Time Away**

**I got this idea whilst roleplaying with my Nezumi (I'm Shion ^-^). My friend (who roleplays Nezumi with me) had to leave for spring break, and I took it pretty hard (translation: I was lonely as fuck XDD)**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

Nezumi slid out of the bed silently, so as not to wake Shion, who was laying on his side, sleeping soundly.

As he stood, he allowed himself a successful smile, but it soon faded.

Nezumi tiptoed towards his clothes which Shion had taken to folding the day before and dressed quickly. Hamlet chirped curiously and silenced himself rather fearfully when Nezumi gave him a menacing glare, as if to say "Don't even."

The dark bluish gray-haired teen reached for his suitcase, which held mostly files on the job he was about to do. He didn't need much anything else.

As he turned, back facing the bed where Shion lie, to slip on his jacket, a quiet, sleep-ridden voice sounded.

"Nezumi...?"

Nezumi looked back at the tired-looking albino. Shion rubbed an eye and sat up slowly.

The said white-haired boy was wearing one of Nezumi's shirts (due to a mishap involving Nezumi 'accidentally' flinging mud on his own) and it was a stretched-out shirt at that; it nearly fell off Shion's shoulder, exposing the think red stripe on his neck.

"Hey," Nezumi said quietly, stepping towards the bed. "You weren't supposed to wake up."

Shion collected his slumber-dazed thoughts as fast as he could, focusing his eyes and putting the image in front of him together.

"Where are you going?" Shion whispered, his red eyes concerned, border-lining scared.

Nezumi sighed. Why had Shion have to wake up, tonight of all nights?

"I was going to leave a note.." Nezumi sat on the bed next to the whitette. "I have to leave for a while. It's a job I got from Dogkeeper."

"A job?" Shion, still waking up a bit, furrowed his brow. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"It's far away." Nezumi said quietly. He had wanted to avoid Shion even seeing him leave, he'd planned on the scarred boy to wake up to find his note on the counter. "I'm bringing back a lot of money. We need the money right now, winter's coming, and you're starting to get sick."

"Am not," Shion protested.

"I'll be gone for a while," Nezumi breathed, and he watched their hands and Shion clenched Nezumi's own tightly.

"How long..?"

Nezumi didn't know the answer, but settled on his own personal rough estimate.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month." he avoided Shion's face, for he knew the emotions that would be displayed there.

"That long," Shion whispered, his voice near shocked.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Nezumi," Shion said, drawing Nezumi's attention once more. "I.."

The white-haired teen kissed Nezumi softly, unable to find the words he wished to use.

Stunned, Nezumi allowed the slightly younger sixteen-year-old to kiss him.

Breaking the kiss, Shion hugged Nezumi, his head buried in the other's chest.

"Be careful..okay? Promise me that you'll be careful." Shion's voice cracked, and Nezumi inwardly winced.

The gray-eyed boy laced his fingers with Shion's, freeing his knuckles from being squished by Shion's cold fingers.

"I will."

"You can't leave me here, okay? You have to come back." Shion whispered, willing his voice not to fail him once more.

"I promise," Nezumi lied. He couldn't promise anything. The job was to assassinate a political figure in No. 3, which was going to be returned with a large sum of money (at least, a lot in the West District). Nezumi couldn't pass the offer, no matter how dangerous.

"Okay.." Shion pulled away, blinking fast. He couldn't cry. No. Nezumi might change his mind.

Nezumi latched onto the thought of Shion getting sick with no medication that the two could afford, and tried to remain cool.

"Shion.." Nezumi muttered quietly. He hated seeing Shion in his state; nearly crying with that distraught aura of his. Nezumi tilted the other's chin up and kissed him, albeit a bit rougher than Shion had him, his gentle all the same. Shion gripped Nezumi's sleeve, shutting his eyes.

The kiss broke after a moment, Shion pink.

_He probably won't remember most of this in the morning,_ Nezumi thought to himself. _I'll leave the note on the counter._

"Nezumi, I'll miss you." Shion almost sighed as Nezumi stood.

"And I you, Your Majesty," Nezumi said teasingly, smiling softly. Again, the smile faded almost completely. He wasn't in the mood to act.

Shion smiled halfheartedly and let Nezumi's fingers slip away from his own.

Nezumi brought the blanket back up to Shion's shoulders.

"Go back to bed, airhead." Nezumi said quietly. "You've got to go to Dogkeeper's tomorrow."

"...Alright." Shion would rather Rikiga offer one of his 'special jobs' to him right now rather than sleep, but he knew Nezumi had to leave.

Nezumi kissed his forehead before turning and zipping up his jacket. He wrapped his dark gray scarf around his neck and gripped his suitcase.

Just before Nezumi shut the door as he left, Shion spoke clearly.

"I love you, Nezumi."

"...I love you too."

And Nezumi left, hardening his heart even further, knowing that the weeks to come would be torturous for the both of them, as Shion fell into an uneasy sleep on his side of the small bed, never inching towards the other teen's half.

**And that was the beginning. I estimate this to be maybe six-ish chapters long. It all depends on if I keep this writing style.**

See you later!


End file.
